Second Chances: More Lives Then A Cat
by jtbwriter
Summary: An old case comes back to haunt the brothers when a murderer decides to retaliate against Rick and A.J. To save them from a nightmarish fate, a loved one risks everything, but will it be enough? Thanks to TV Land for airing Simon & Simon again!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: More Lives Then A Cat…..

Inspired by the episode "Psyched Out" by Paul A. Magistretti

An old case comes back to haunt the brothers when a murderer decides to retaliate against Rick and A.J. To save them from a nightmarish fate, a loved one risks everything, but will it be enough?

(The characters from Simon and Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios. No money will be made on them and they will be returned in their original condition when I'm done.)

"Hold on, hold on, Robbie!"

"Don't let him get away, son, I've got a net!"

"Dad, you've got him!"

Laughing at the chorus of voices rooting him on, Robbie Simon gave one last grunt, then expertly flipped a large rainbow trout into the boat. As he tossed the fish into an ice chest, his son and daughter cheered. "Way to go!" Lala told him, waiting until he put his rod and reel down to give him a hug.

"Thanks, honey. You too, Andy!" Robbie hugged his children, then put an arm around his father as Rick ragged, "And you used, what kind of lure, son?"

"One of yours, Pop, I know." The younger Simon grinned as Oscar Goldman shook his head and teased "You should have told him it was some of my cheese, Robbie."

"Nah, I know a Simon blue when I see it, Dad." Rick snickered, then Chief Joseph held up the fish and expertly removed the hook, its blue and silver feather still intact.

"Nice and clean, Robbie. Your sister will make a fine meal with this catch." The elder said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks, chief. I learned from the best, between you and Pop….." Robbie answered, then Andy looked at Chief Joseph in awe.

"You taught my dad? How old was he when you took him fishing?"

Lala chimed in importantly. "When can I learn? Did you teach Mama too?"

"Yes, I taught both your parents, in fact, son, he was only eight and your mother six when I took them out the first time." Rick and Oscar both listened, surprised as Chief Joseph painted a picture of summertime fishing lessons held out on the creek behind the old ranch house and evening cookouts under the stars.

"Don't forget you and Rob teaching Robin how to cook the fish, since she wouldn't catch them." Robbie added, drawing a chuckle from Oscar.

"No wonder Laurie got along with you two so fast, she won't even look at a hook, let alone touch one!"

"Speaking of which, who's that on the shore, waiting for us?" Rick shaded his eyes, then let out a snort.

"There's my "yuck" girl, she's right on time, Chief, and…."

"There's Ricky, and Uncle A.J. and Auntie Robin, too!" Andy yelled, and immediately his father helped pull everyone's lines in and turned the fishing skiff toward the lakeside pier.

As they landed, Rick turned to lash the boat to the pier, not noticing the impatient Lala attempt to leap out of the boat. Only the sound of a thump, then Laurie's yell "Lala!" alerted him that something had happened. He whirled around to see Lala clinging to the side of the boat, and immediately Robbie leaned over and pushed against the piling so she wouldn't be crushed against the pier.

"Daddy, I'm stuck!" Lala called, panicking. At once Rick dove into the water, then saw how his granddaughter's foot had caught between the boat and the pilings. As the others on shore started toward the edge of the float to help, a warning creak let them know the pier was buckling under the added weight.

"Stay still, everyone!" Oscar called out. Rick knew he had to hurry, so he took a deep breath, then went under water. Once his eyes became accustomed to the faint light, he swam to Lala's leg, then eased her foot free. Pushing her up by the legs, Rick felt Lala's body leave his grasp, then he swam around the boat and came up on the other side.

Instantly the Chief and Oscar reached out and pulled him over the side of the skiff. Rick shook water out of his eyes then saw that Robbie was holding Lala in his lap while Rudy examined her leg.

"Here, Rick. Let's get you dry." Oscar pulled a blanket around his shoulders, then gave him a heartfelt embrace.

"Nice work, son. You got to her just in time." Robbie looked up at him, a grateful smile on his face.

"Yeah, thanks, Pop…."

Rick managed to catch his breath, then reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder as he watched their friend's ministrations. "Is she all right, Rudy?"

"She's fine, Rick. Just a bruise. See?" The older man moved so Rick could see his granddaughter's foot, scraped and turning blue, but in one piece. Just then Laurie held out her arms, and Robbie reluctantly handed his shivering daughter to her, then stepped carefully onto the pier. As the others climbed out of the boat, Rick gratefully accepted their kudos, his eyes not leaving his wife and Lala, now also wrapped in a blanket. He grasped onto his son's hand, then swung his legs onto the wooden slip.

"Grandpa…." Lala called, and Rick pulled her into his embrace, then looped an arm around Laurie.

"That's my granddaughter, now will you listen to your daddy about jumping around?" he said sternly, then softened as she nodded. "Yes, Grandpa. I promise. I'm sorry." Rick hugged her, then gave her to Robbie. As he carried her toward their cars, Rick felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Rick….you were so fast at reaching her… our hero." Laurie told him, snuggling against his shoulder.

Relieved, Rick gave her a lopsided grin. "Sweetheart, I couldn't have been a hero without your warning. Now", he said, taking her arm in his. "Are you ready for some fish?"

Laughing in relief, Laurie nodded. "After that, I'm ready for anything!"

Within minutes the fishing party had loaded their catch and fishing stuff in Rick's camper, then turned toward the Simon's ranch. In spite of the heater being on full blast, Rick was freezing, so he was grateful that A.J. had volunteered to drive.

"Move over, Rick, you'll get us both wet." His brother teased as he squeezed in and closed the truck door.

As they drove toward home, Rick filled them in on how Lala and Andy had caught five fish between them.

"Just like their dad, I think Robbie did the same thing the first time we took him out to Mission Bay." A.J. said proudly, then laughed at the faces his brother started making.

"You'd better not do it, Rick….." he started, as Rick went "Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh…choo!"

Letting out a congested sneeze, Rick accepted a handful of Kleenex from his wife. "Thanks, darlin'.

"You're welcome, love. I'll make you some hot soup when we get home, I don't want you getting sick, not with the kids coming this week."

A.J. groaned. "No, sis. Please don't even think that-Linny will never go if she thinks Rick's sick…."

"Nonsense, I'm just cold, little brother. All I need is to get out of these wet clothes and into a warm bed." Rick cleared his throat, then stole a wicked look at Laurie.

"Riiiiick." She winked at A.J., then shook her finger at her husband. Instantly he captured it in his hand, then kissed it.

"Nice one, Laurie. You've got him so spoiled." The younger Simon smirked, then broke into a smile as they neared the ranch gate.

"Speaking of spoiled, there's Linny." Rick said, mopping his nose. As they pulled up the driveway, Rick watched his brother light up at the sight of his wife and children waiting on the porch.

"Please God, let him always be this happy." Rick thought, seeing the clamor of Ceci and Robin and Melly as they hung all over A.J.. He'd often thought about the way fate had brought them all together, he and Laurie after eighteen years apart, then A.J. and her friend Linda meeting and falling in love.

Now as they unloaded their fish and tackle, he couldn't help but be a little afraid at how perfect things were for them now.

"Why the long face, son?"

Chief Joseph had come up behind him as he stacked their fishing chairs together. Startled, Rick turned, letting out another sneeze. He grinned sheepishly at the older man.

"Just counting our blessings, and hoping they continue. I just, heck, I get afraid sometimes that I won't be around to see my grandkids and nephews and nieces grow up." He replied, blowing his nose.

The elder shook his head, a bemused smile on his weathered face.

"To every season there is a storm as well as a rainbow, Rick. You are thinking of what you could lose, not what you already have."

Rick sighed. "I know Chief. It's just …..with A.J. and Linda finally taking their second honeymoon, kinda made me a little nostalgic."

"You and your brother have shared most of your life together, and I think you have much more to see before this journey is over." Chief Joseph's smile grew wider as he added, "Besides, you have yet to make the perfect fry bread. I think I need to see that you have mastered it before you get any ideas, son."

"The only ideas my husband is going to have is getting into bed before he catches pneumonia!" Laurie came up behind them, worry on her face. Rick started to laugh, only for it to turn into a coughing spell.

"Oh, love…." Laurie rubbed his back until he stopped hacking. The Chief pulled out a package of leaves, and handed them to Laurie.

"Light, steep these in water. It's a natural tea that will help relieve his cold."

Gratefully Rick nodded at the older man. "Thanks, Chief. Anything to get over this…ahh, ahhh, .."

Immediately Laurie pinched his nose, and the sneeze dissipated.

"Bless you, sweetheart." He managed, then followed her into the house. A.J. watched with painful amusement from where he was putting his stuff away.

"Oh well," he turned and saw the same realization on his wife's face. "I'm sorry, Linny, if he's sick we'll have to take our second honeymoon another time."

Linda smiled and put an arm around him. "A.J., we can "honeymoon" anywhere." she purred.

Instantly A.J. pulled her into an embrace. "How about starting in the guest room, right now?" he replied archly.

Laughing, the twosome headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you can handle the kids and Germ Boy this week?"

Laurie grinned as A.J. stopped in the doorway of his kitchen.

"Yes I'm sure, A.J.. Rick's temperature is down, he's not congested and he'll be really upset if you two postpone your getaway again." Picking up his suitcase, the younger Simon let out a sigh of relief.

Despite a pleading phone call or two, A.J. and Linda had been faced with losing a substantial deposit if they rescheduled their planned trip to Hawaii. At that point Laurie had stepped in and assured them she could still handle four children and a sick husband.

"Besides, Mom will be here, and I know Ricky and Ceci will be big helps, won't you guys?" Laurie looked over at A.J.'s two oldest, who were busy fighting over a set of car keys.

"Ricky, Ceci…." A.J.'s tone got their attention.

"Sorry, Dad, we'll help Auntie and Grandma, you guys just have fun." Ricky answered. Ceci tossed him an apologetic look then added, "Don't worry, Daddy, Robin and Melly will be good. Besides, Auntie promised to take us to Fairhaven to visit the horses."

"You did?" Linda came in with her coat, then smiled as Laurie nodded. "I've been wanting to find Robin his own pony, so I thought the kids might like to see where Poorboy and Prince came from."

Just then Rick showed up, still feeling like a truck hit him, but relieved his brother and sister-in-law were finally going away. "Hey, A.J., are you sure you're not moving out, I mean, with all these suitcases…." He teased, seeing yet another bag.

"Very funny, Rick. See if I bring you any Macadamia nuts." A.J. shot back, then groaned as Linda gave him a hug. "Don't mind him, Rick. I'll bring you a cool shirt or something."

"Thanks, honey. I knew it was my brother's lucky day when he married you." Rick snickered, then took a look at the clock.

"A.J., I hate to break this up, but you guys need to get to the airport, is Robbie here?"

"Right here, Pop." Robbie came in and took his uncle's case from him. "Everybody ready?"

At once there was a flurry of hugs and kisses as the younger Simons suddenly realized their parents were leaving. Rick managed to avert Melly's tears by letting loose a loud sneeze.

"Uncle Rick,….uuuuggggh." she giggled, then let her aunt swing her up into her arms. "Come on, sweetie, let's say goodbye."

Going to the door, everyone waved as A.J. and Linda climbed into Robbie's van, then took off. As the car vanished down the street, barking broke them all up as Rex and Ricky's dog Max chased each other around the front yard.

"That's it, now you know we've gone to the dogs…." Rick smirked, then pretended to dodge Robin and Ceci as they chased him back into the condo. Ricky groaned, then put an arm around Laurie as they followed.

"That's the worst one yet, Auntie. Since when is Uncle Rick such a punster?"

"Since you were little, honey. Come on, let's restore order." She grinned, shooing the dogs in and closing the front door.

Rick couldn't figure out where the time went the next few days. One minute he was building a fort out of wooden pegs with Robin, the next taking Ricky to his drivers ed course. Laurie had teased him about discovering his second childhood, but he really enjoyed taking care of his nephews and nieces.

He was surprised to find it was already a week when Laurie reminded him to pick up A.J. and Linda at the airport.

"We have to do this more often, sweetheart." Rick told her, as he picked up the papers he needed for their current assignment.

"Hey, Pop, do you want me to file those for you?" Robbie joined them in his father's little office.

"Sure, Robbie, but I thought you were taking Andy to football practice?" Rick asked, surprised, then chuckled as his son shook his head.

"Rob asked if he could drive him over, seems he promised to substitute coach the kids this week. I think Andy's going to fill him in on what they've been practicing."

Glancing at his watch, Rick realized it would help him if Robbie took the paperwork over to the courthouse for him. "Thanks, son. This way I can pull in front of the terminal and be right there for your aunt and uncle."

As Rick climbed into his truck, he was touched to see Laurie follow him out with a bottle of water and a sack with munchies. "Sweetheart, thank you for thinking of that." He started, as he took the refreshments from his wife. Suddenly a look of fear crossed her face.

"No, oh God, please no, don't hurt them!"

Rick heard the terror in her voice and immediately got back out of the car just in time to catch Laurie as her legs buckled.

"Laurie, sweetheart, breathe, please!" Rick begged, terrified as he saw Laurie's eyes close. As if in response to his plea, her eyes opened , then she began to sob.

"Rick, A.J. and Linda…someone's going to shoot them!"

"Shhh, just breathe Angel, please!" he repeated, rubbing her back. Slowly her breath slowed down, then he felt her trembling ease. "That's better, darlin', now tell me, what did you see?"

"You've got to go to the airport, love, that's where it's going to happen. They come out of the airport, then a brown van pulls in front of them, a hand with a…a gun. I heard a shot, then, oh there's blood all over!"

Horrified, Rick carried her back to the house, "Robbie!" he called, then saw his son in the doorway.

"Pop, what happened? Mom!"

Rick put her down as he explained, "Son, I've got to get to the airport, your Mom saw your Uncle and Aunt being attacked. I've got to stop it."

"Go Pop, I'll call Ron and have him meet you there." Robbie assured him, putting an arm around his mother. Laurie held out her hand. "Be careful, darling, please."

"I will, just rest, love." He kissed her hand then turned and ran back to his truck.

As he sped down the road to the highway, Rick called his brother's transmitter, hoping A.J. was within range. A faint beeping alerted him to a reply, then he was relieved to hear Linda's voice.

"Rick, where are you?"

"On my way to the airport, honey. Where's A.J.?"

His fears eased when A.J. himself answered, "Waiting to get off the plane, Rick. Is everything okay?"

"Now it is, but …listen A.J.. When you get off, stay in the terminal, don't come outside." He answered.

"Okay, but, why…" A.J. began, only for Rick to interrupt him. "It's a long story, but, well, Laurie had a premonition, little brother, a bad one. She saw you two attacked outside of the airport."

"All right, Linny and I will wait at the gate. Just be careful." The older Simon rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. God, it was good to hear A.J.'s voice, he'd really missed him this last week.

As he pulled into the waiting zone at the airport, Rick took notice of a brown van parked two cars away. "Laurie saw the hand with the gun come out of a van….I wonder." He thought, reaching for his transmitter.

Abruptly he saw his sister-in-law come running out of the terminal, and he jumped out of his truck and met her on the sidewalk.

"Linda, how was it? Where's A.J.?" he began, only for her to grab his arm frantically.

"Rick, I can't find A.J., did he call you?"

"I called him, honey. I told him that you two needed to wait in the terminal for me." Rick exclaimed, then heard A.J. 's voice. "Rick!".

Turning, he saw an arm with a gun, sticking out the door of the van he'd noticed earlier.

Realizing this was what his wife had seen, he stood in front of Linda. "A.J.? What's goin' on?"

Another voice answered him. "Mr. Simon, you and Mrs. Simon get in here, or I'll kill your brother in front of you."

Rick heard an intake of breath from his sister-in-law in back of him, then reacted.

Hollering "Police!" he whirled and pushed Linda in back of a stack of baggage, then dove at the gun-toting arm, his hands grabbing it and twisting in one motion. A shot went off, then Rick found himself on the floor of the van wrestling for control of the weapon with a thinly built man. Through the open door of the van Linda's voice sounded "Police! Help!" Then the door slammed in back of him and he lost his grip on the gun as the assailant tried to wriggle free.

He heard muffled cries, then something hit him. His last conscious memory was of movement, then a low chuckle, and silence.

The next thing Rick knew, someone was talking to him. Pain assaulted his senses, and he had to force himself to open his eyes. Immediately he wanted to close them again, as a frightening sight was in front of him.

A.J. was tied to a chair, blood streaming from his nose, and a gun was pressed against his head by a stocky young man dressed in track clothes.

"Welcome, Mr. Simon. I was afraid Frank had hit you too hard, that would have spoiled everything."

Rick tried to turn to see who was talking, only to have a white-haired figure step in front of him.

"I wonder if you recognize me, Mr. Simon. It's been a very long time, almost thirty years to be exact."

Rick started to shake his head, then realized who the older man was. Licking his lips, he growled, "I see your methods haven't changed, Professor….Altman."

An almost gleeful expression crossed his captor's face. "Ah, you do remember. That will help things immensely. You see, gentleman…" Altman turned to the younger Simon, then waved his hand and the other man pulled the gun away from A.J..

"I hate to think all my experiments have gone to waste. My son, Frank.." he nodded at the silent figure, "has been a perfect subject, but he needs someone to practice on. Oh, I'm not going to let him kill you, not yet anyway." Altman's face took on a smirk. "But I'm sure he can use you gentleman as a warm up for my final tests. I'm just sorry I couldn't take your brother's lovely wife with us."

Anger flared in A.J.'s eyes, as Rick snarled "You stay away from her, or I'll …" Suddenly the old man came towards Rick then punched him in the face, driving his head back painfully.

"I'm going to do more then that, Mr. Simon. I'm going to invite both your wives to join us, on pain of finding your bodies. Then they will be the final test for my son's abilities, and you'll watch them die very slowly, before we make our departure. I'll leave you two to think about it….".

As the two Altmans strode away from them, Rick gazed hopelessly around, seeing that they were in a lab or office of some kind. He saw them start to exit through a rear door, then the older Altman turned, and held up a couple of familiar objects. Rick could almost hear his brother groan. Their watches.

"Oh, by the way, gentleman, I have your transmitters, I'm sure your family will want proof that I'm serious." Laughing, he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Several miles away, Ron Johnson was fuming over the Simon's abduction. He'd arrived only a minute after the van carrying A.J. and Rick took off, only to find an upset Linda being checked out by the paramedics. After getting a description of the two assailants she had seen, he put out an APB on the van. Frustrated, Ron had driven Linda to her home and was greeted by Cecilia Simon, who took charge of her daughter-in-law.

"I was only gone a few minutes, Ron, oh, it's all my fault…" Linda broke down and immediately Cecilia embraced her.

"Linda, honey, it's not your fault. You didn't know they would grab A.J. and Rick…. Laurie had a premonition. She saw you being shot, at least she kept you and A.J. from that…." She began, then stopped as Laurie herself arrived with Robbie and Sheriff Gamez.

"Oh, thank God…." Laurie whispered, hugging Linda, then her mother-in-law. "Sis, it's all right, we'll find them." She assured her, then looked at Cecilia.

Taking the hint, the older woman took Linda's arm. "Come with me, honey. I'll make us some tea, while you see the children." As soon as they left the room, Laurie turned to the others.

"Do we know who took Rick and A.J. yet, Ron?"

He shook his head. "No, but we got a partial print off the gun that Rick managed to knock out of the gunman's hand. We found it on the pavement, and as soon as we get a match.." Almost as the words were out of his mouth his radio beeped, and Ron immediately answered it. "Johnson."

As he began to make notes, Robbie saw his mother cover her face with her hands. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, Robbie." She looked up and managed a smile, then added, "This is one time my premonition didn't help much. At least Linda wasn't kidnapped, too."

"That's because you were able to tell Rick so he could stop her from being shot, Light." Sheriff Rob interrupted, shaking his head at her.

A faint grin crossed her face as Ron added "And we know what kind of van the guys are in, so we should be able to track them with their transmitters, Oscar was able to turn Rick's on by remote."

"Thank you for …well for being here, guys." Laurie hugged both men, then saw her son wipe his eyes furtively. "Oh, Robbie, we'll find them!" she said encouragingly, reaching over and embracing him.

Just then his transmitter went off, and he hurriedly turned it on. "Pop?"

A tired-sounding voice replied, "It's Oscar, son. We just found your father and uncle's watches, they were left at the lost and found desk at the airport."

Robbie's shoulders slumped as Ron spoke. "Oscar, did anyone see who left them?"

"No, but Airport security is sending the surveillance tapes over to your office, I'd like to meet you there as soon as possible."

"Dad, was there any clue or note with their watches?" Laurie asked, hopefully, then looked puzzled as Oscar cleared his throat. "Yes, honey, there was with a note, it seems someone named "the Professor" has them and wants something in return for not killing Rick and A.J."

"What's that, Oscar?" Linda had come back into the room, seemingly calmer. There was a moment of silence, then the former OSI chief quietly said, "I need to discuss this with Ron first, Linda. Also, we may need Abby's help in tracking down who this "Professor" is. I believe the guys are the target of his revenge for something in their past."

Laurie's eyes became steely. "Oscar, I think Linda and I need to know too, what this jerk wants. I know… " she paused, hearing her father begin to contradict her, "you need to trace where the guys are. I just want to remind you that Rick might still have his other transmitter on him. But if it has to do with us, well…"

"Of course you'll be in the loop, Mom." Robbie interrupted her, giving both of his former bosses a warning look. "Right now, I need you to look through Pop's records from San Diego, and Aunt Linda, where would Uncle A.J. have their court papers?"

"In his office, I'll go look there first, Robbie." Linda glanced at the others, then went down the hall. Laurie waited until her sister-in-law had left, then stared at her friends.

"All right, I don't know what that note says, but I take it Linda and I are part of it. I'm going to go with what you say, Dad…." She addressed her son's transmitter, "But I can handle it. Whatever it is this jerk wants."

The older man cleared his throat again, then quietly replied, "I know, baby. Let Ron and his men do their work, though. I promise you can help when the time comes."

"Thanks, Dad." Laurie sighed, then left to help Linda go through the guys boxes.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Ron spoke. "Okay, she's not here, Oscar. What does the note say?"

"It's sick….This professor rants that Rick and A.J. cost him a fortune and his life's work, and he wants them to suffer like he did in prison. He wants Laurie and Linda to meet him at the old medical warehouse that Meyerslab abandoned last year. " Oscar coughed, then raised his voice.

"The notes addressed to them, it says he'll call the house at 6pm. He goes on to say, "If both of you meet me, I will spare their lives. If you refuse, the next time you see your husbands, they'll be dead, then I will go after the rest of your family." A moment passed, then Ron swore as Oscar added ,"He included a picture of A.J. with blood all over his face, and one of Rick unconscious."

"That monster!" Robbie erupted in anger, then seethed quietly as Rob growled, "Thank you for not letting Laurie railroad you into telling her what that murderer demanded. We need to trace Rick's transmitter, if he has it on."

For the next two hours the small band of friends and family struggled to track the Simons' whereabouts, running into dead end after dead end. Finally Laurie came into the room where Ron and Rob were looking for parole records. Involuntarily Rob looked up at the clock, seeing it was almost 6 pm. A few minutes before contact.

"I know who this jerk is." At that both men raised their heads, startled, as she continued.

"He's Professor Monte Altman, he went to prison for helping to kill a student at UC San Diego. Rick and A.J. went undercover to prove he was experimenting illegally on the track team."

Laurie held a dog-eared folder in front of them. Her face was filled with anger as she said. "Rick was poisoned by this monster, if A.J. hadn't stuck with him and saved him from jumping off the dorm at SD….."

At that moment Rick was also remembering what Altman had done to him, causing him to redouble his efforts to break free.

"Just another minute, A.J., and I think I can get loose….."

Rick had been trying to wriggle free of the ropes holding him to his chair when loud footsteps signaled their captor was returning.

"Rick, psst, they're back."

The older Simon had managed to get to his feet, and was in the process of moving towards his brother when A.J. sounded the warning. At once Rick sat back down, then the door to their prison was opened and both Altman and his son entered. Both Simons tensed, seeing the older man carrying a heavy bag with an ominous set of chains sticking out.

"Well, gentlemen, I think we're ready for our test now." He smirked, setting the package down. Instantly the younger man strode over to A.J., then produced a knife and cut the ropes holding him to the chair. A.J.'s wrists were then chained in front of him, so he was unable to defend himself as Frank Altman threw him to the floor.

"Leave him alone, Altman, if you have a problem, take it out on me!" Rick shouted, then Altman came over and punched him in the mouth.

"That's enough, Mr. Simon. Looks like I'd better take care of any noise you might make."

Reaching in his bag, Altman pulled out a roll of tape then tore off a piece and gagged Rick with it.

"Now, let's continue with his brother, shall we?"

A sick grin came across the younger Altman as he came slowly toward A.J., who tried to get up from the floor. At once Frank Altman reared back and slugged A.J. in the ribs, causing him to double up.

Rick yelled for him to stop, but all the sound he made was muffled by the tape over his mouth. He watched helplessly as his brother was hit time after time, only able to duck a few of the blows.

"Okay, Frank. You may stop now, we want him to see his wife again , don't we?" Altman smirked.

At once A.J. collapsed on the floor, and had to be dragged back to his chair. Once again he was bound to the rungs, a piece of tape was placed over his mouth, and it was Rick's turn to be assaulted.

Across town, his wife gasped, "No! " as her son explained the threat to her and Linda.

"Mom, that's why Uncle Oscar didn't want to tell you, he's afraid you and Auntie will want to give in to this creep." Robbie told her, sitting down next to her.

"I know, and I'm sorry I was so tough on all of you." Laurie wiped her eyes, then kissed her son's cheek.

"Honey, you know the guys are tough, we'll find them just as soon as we track down where they've been taken.." Ron said, leaning over to pick up the file marked "Altman Trial".

Just then Cecilia came into the room, fixing her daughter-in-law with a stern look.

"Laurie, you promised to go have a bite to eat, you go in the kitchen and don't leave until that plate is clean."

"Yes, Mom." Laurie managed a weak grin, then got up and hugged the others before leaving the room.

As Cecilia poured a cup of coffee for the others, she stopped as her eye caught the pictures from the case file, spread out in front of Ron.

"Oh, my Lord…" she gasped, seeing the pictures of her sons, Rick in his track outfit and A.J. sporting nerdy-looking glasses. "I ….I remember the case, that Professor, he used students as guinea pigs. He nearly killed Rick. He was so angry when Rick and A.J. were testifying."

"I know, Cecilia." Rob stood up and embraced the older woman, then remained standing as Laurie came in with coffee and some sandwiches. "Light, I should be taking care of you and your Mom." He said, taking the tray from her.

Just then the phone rang, and Laurie answered it automatically. At once Rob gave Ron a look of apology, knowing they should have picked it up first.

"Simon Residence."

"Mrs. Simon?" A cultured voice spoke. Laurie nodded at the chief of detectives, and immediately Ron hit a button on his portable radio and said, "Trace it". He reached over and put the call on speaker.

"This is Mrs. Simon, who is this?"

"Never mind who I am, my dear. It is you and your sister-in-law who are of interest to me. It seems my old friends have had a rather good life while I was ….away. I owe them a very large debt., and I intend to collect." The voice hardened on the last statement.

Laurie's voice matched his, as she replied, "What is this? A prank? How do I know you have my brother-in-law and husband?"

At that moment Oscar Goldman arrived, and Cecelia let him in as the caller chuckled. "Very good, Mrs. Simon, I wouldn't expect you to take my word, here, listen……"

A moment passed, then Laurie heard Rick arguing with Professor Altman, "No, I won't….no!"

"Rick!" Laurie called through the phone, then a minute passed. Just then Linda came in, and Laurie beckoned her over.

"Laurie?" Rick's tone was low, but it was him. "It's Rick."

"Rick, are you all right? Is A.J. with you?" Laurie fought to keep her voice calm.

"Yes, Laurie, I'm fine." The others shook their heads, Rick sounded forced, as if he was in pain.

"A.J.'s right here."

Suddenly there was a gasp, then A.J. came on. "Laurie, is Linda there?"

"I'm here, A.J., where are you?" Linda called toward the phone, and immediately he responded, "We're near the edge of town, the tracks… don't come, Linny…" A.J. was cut off, as the sound of fist hitting flesh echoed in the room. A voice snarled "shut up!"

"A.J.!" she screamed, then Cecelia came forward and embraced her as Laurie frantically called, "Rick? A.J.? Whoever you are, what did you do to them?"

"Nothing yet, Mrs. Simon. But you and your sister-in-law had better meet me in one hour in back of the old bus station, or the next time you see your husbands, it will be in a morgue. And your family will be next." Altman added coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Angered by the threat, Laurie returned, "What do you want with us? We don't even know you." Linda broke in, "How do I know you won't kill the guys?"

"What I want is not your concern, but I give you my word, Mrs. Simon. No further harm will come to them if you ladies come alone and park in back of the bus station. One hour."

Click.

Before she could say anything, Oscar stepped forward and turned off the speaker, then Ron picked up his speaker.

"Did you get anything?"

Suddenly they were all cheered by the look of encouragement on his face. "Okay, Send a couple of units to block off the area. Don't go near the place until I get there."

Clicking off his radio, Ron turned and faced the Simons. "Both of you did a good job, you kept him on long enough. We got a trace on Altman's phone, it's coming from the old Meyerslab building. We'll close in as soon as we isolate where the guys are."

"Wait a minute, that's on the other side of town….what if he's there and the guys are at the bus station?" Laurie said, putting an arm around Linda as she started to shake.

"We'll stake out both places, honey, but the phone call came from that location, so Rick and A.J. are probably there too." Oscar explained reassuredly. He turned and told Ron, "I'll follow you over, and we can try using our transmitters to pick Rick's locator up when we get there."

Robbie spoke up, seeing his mother becoming agitated. "Rob and I'll take the bus station, Uncle Oscar. Just in case the guy tries to move Pop and Uncle A.J."

"Good idea, son. Laurie, don't even say it." Oscar held up a hand as Laurie tried to protest. "I need you and Linda to stay put and monitor Rick's transmitter. In case we have trouble finding them, I'm going to need you to try to reach him."

At once Laurie nodded, realizing her involvement could possibly endanger Rick and A.J.. "All right, Dad. I'll listen for any signals from his locator, or …if he somehow can reach me.."

"That's my girl." Oscar smiled and hugged her, then Linda. Ron put his jacket on and followed him out the front door.

As the sound of both men's cars drove away, Laurie closed her eyes, trying to reach out to her husband. "Rick, darling, help's on the way. Please hold on for me, love."

"Come on, Mr. Simon, you can defend yourself better then that!"

Rick collapsed on the ground, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him beg. Steeling himself for the next blow, he was surprised to be picked up, then dragged back to where his brother was.

"Okay, tie him up and put them both in the van. We have ten minutes to get to the bus station." The older man said with a sarcastic smile. "While their friends are combing the Meyerlab building, we'll be getting ready for our lovely guests."

"No!" Rick burst out, then yelled in pain as Altman struck him hard in the head.

"Silence! Frank, tape their mouths, I don't want any noise from them."

Within minutes, Rick and A.J. were carried to a waiting van, then dumped inside. As the van peeled away from the abandoned building, Rick managed to reach his spare transmitter with his numb fingers. As he hit the button with his fingers, he heard Laurie's "voice" in his thoughts, and tried to respond.

"Laurie? Sweetheart, don't come, whatever you do don't let Altman make you come!"

"Rick? Dad, Ron and Rob are looking for you.. do you know where you are?" Laurie sat down, catching Linda's attention. "Try to reach Rob." She mouthed.

"Laurie, we were at the Meyerslab building, but now…..let me see if I can spot any landmarks." Rick craned his neck, then froze.

"Sweetheart, we're at the bus station, call Ron and tell him we're here!"

Relaying the information from Rick to her sister-in-law, Laurie grabbed up a jacket. "Linda, I'm not standing by and letting Rick and A.J. die, I'm going with Robbie, I'll keep you posted."

Laurie ran out the door after her son, catching him just as he was ready to drive away. "Robbie!"

He stopped, rolling down the window. "Mom, what happened? I need to catch up with Rob."

Getting in the passenger side, she said, "Your father and uncle are being taken to the bus station, call Oscar and Ron and have them meet us there."

Immediately Robbie put the car in gear and took off, putting on his transmitter and attempting to call both Chief Johnson and Oscar. Getting no answer, he made a decision.

"Mom, what's Pop's location, can you tell on your watch?"

"It looks like they're moving, we'll have to wait until they stop." She explained, then watched the locator on her transmitter as they sped through the late evening dusk.

In minutes they reached the old Phoenix Bus Depot, now gated and padlocked. Circling the block, Robbie noticed an unlocked gate, and slamming on the brakes, backed up and drove onto the property.

At once Laurie saw the locater light on her transmitter stop. 'Robbie, look, they seem to be on the first floor of the office building…" A beeping noise stopped her, and she turned on her speaker to find Oscar on the other end.

"Laurie? Robbie just signaled me, have you heard anything?"

"Dad, Rick turned on his locator, and I was able to reach him, they moved him and A.J. to the bus station. According to Rick, Altman is being helped by his son, who seems to have super strength of some kind." She began, then froze as the locator on her watch showed the room Rick and A.J. were located.

"Uncle Oscar, it looks like Mom's transmitter shows Pop and Uncle A.J. are on the first floor, off the main lobby. We're going to try to get closer." Robbie told them, turning off his lights and creeping close to the building. Just then a light went on in a room near the front of the building, and slowly he drove adjacent to the overgrown shrubs climbing up the old brick façade. Pulling up just short of the illuminated windows, Robbie and Laurie climbed out and cautiously approached the entrance. Right before the entry steps, Laurie noticed a ladder carelessly left against the outside of the station.

"Robbie, can you lift that ladder and put it up against the wall? Maybe we can get into the building that way and get your dad and A.J. out."

"Sure, but I want you to stay outside, this guy's crazy, and if he sees you…" Robbie whispered, then his mother interrupted him.

"No, Robbie, you need to trust that I won't let myself be used against your father. There's no time to wait for Dad and Ron, we have to free them now." She replied in as quiet a tone. "You need to trust me, son, I can handle it, I promise."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Mom. You climb up as quietly as you can, then come back down if there's any chance you'll be spotted. Signal me if you see them, and I'll break in the front and take down Altman that way, while you get Pop and Uncle A.J.. Rob should be here in a minute."

Laurie hugged him, saying, "Be careful, Robbie. I love you."

His eyes got very bright. "I love you too, Mom. Let's go."

As quickly as possible he moved the metallic ladder to just under one of the lit windows, then waited until Laurie went up the steps before dashing toward the front door.

Slowly raising herself to one side of the window, Laurie carefully peeked in, then had to hold back a cry.

There just below her was a white-haired man, holding a gun on a bloodied and beaten Rick and A.J..

"Rick? Darling, hold on… Robbie's coming in the front, can you hear me?" she "called" to him.

"I hear you, sweetheart, tell him to be careful, Altman's son was hiding the van, he thinks you and Linda are coming." came his "reply".

Suddenly her transmitter lit up. "Mom? Rob just caught Altman's son, he was headed back into the building. I've called Ron, he'll be here in a moment to take care of him. Can you see Pop?" Robbie asked.

"I can see him through the window, honey. Altman's right below me, I'm going to wait for your signal, then jump on top of him, I can open the door for you." She answered, then tensed, seeing the murderer becoming agitated below her. She "called" to Rick. "What happened?"

"Sweetheart, tell Robbie and Rob to hurry, Altman's ready to start shooting!"

Afraid the madman was ready to snap, Laurie called back to Rick, "I'm right behind Altman, darling. On the count of ten, I'm going to come through the window and stop him!"

Down below her, Rick was shocked to hear her words. "No! Laurie, don't come, it's a trap!"


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" Rick "told" her again, only to be startled as Laurie burst through the window above their heads and fell on Altman. As the ex-con lay dazed on the glass-covered ground, Laurie got up then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pounded his head against the wall.

"You monster, you'll never touch my husband or my brother again, do you hear me!" Laurie yelled, then dropped him on the floor and went to untie Rick and A.J. As she loosened the ropes holding him to the chair, Laurie asked, "Rick, can you move?" Before he could reply, Rick saw Altman start to get up, and yelled, "Down, Laurie!" As she dove to the floor, he managed to stand, then picked up the chair he'd been tied to and struck the would-be murderer, knocking him backwards. Altman went down again, then Laurie got up and unlocked the storeroom door. Relief flooded through Rick as he saw Robbie standing there. Before Altman could recover, Laurie picked him up by the back of the neck and almost threw him at the feet of her son.

"Robbie, take him away from me before I lose it." She said, furiously, then she finished untying A.J... Just then it hit Rick, what if he didn't see their assailant's movement? That monster would have killed her in front of him! All he could think about was that she had ignored his warning. Rick stood up as she turned and went to put her arms around him. Walking past her, he reached over and hugged his son.

"I'm glad to see you, Robbie. Did you or Rob call the paramedics?"

"Yes, Pop, they're outside. Let me go get them." He replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you all right, A.J., oh, he beat you…." Laurie glanced at Rick, confused, then pulled out a handkerchief and folding it into a square, pressed it against the younger Simon's cheek.

"I'm all right, sis…ow!" A.J. tried to get up and Rick immediately pushed him back into the chair.

"No, you're not, little brother. You stay right there-oh, thanks, son." Rick nodded at Robbie as he ushered the medics in. Despite the pain he was in, Rick only agreed to go with A.J. to the hospital only to placate him.

"I'd like to ride with my husband and brother-in-law, please." Laurie told the paramedics, only for Rick to shake his head.

"Laurie, it's all right-go ahead and ride with Robbie."

This time it was A.J. who shot Rick a look, as Laurie nodded wordlessly then went to join her son.

"Rick? Are you guys all right?" Ron stuck his head into the back of the ambulance, then winced at their bruised faces. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, that creep used our radios to mis-direct us."

"I'm okay, Ron, but A.J. got the worst of it. Did you catch Altman's son?" Rick asked, trying not to think of his wife's hurt look.

"Yeah, Robbie chased him outside and Rob cornered him; so he gave up without a fight. I bet Altman wishes he had, Laurie sure did a number on him. Course Oscar just went ballistic when she went after you two." Ron had a half-smile on his face.

"Well, she knows better, Ron. I've told her never to put herself at risk like that, that psycho was planning to torture then kill her and Linda in front of us." Rick growled, then A.J. cleared this throat. "So that's why you gave her the brush off. I know she wouldn't break a promise, but you know how she is, Rick….."

"Yeah, but I told her not to come, if Altman had heard her outside…." Rick didn't even want to imagine what the sadistic murderer would have done to his wife.

"Well, I'd better go play peacemaker for her, I'll see you at the hospital, guys." Ron grinned knowingly at his friends, then exited the ambulance and the driver immediately took off, sirens blaring.

A few hours later Rick was trying not to show how worried he was, as he watched their friend Dr. Allen examine A.J.. In the artificially bright hospital lighting, his brother looked so bad with a blackened eye, swollen cheekbones and broken nose. He didn't even want to think about A.J.'s other injuries, or how he should have protected him.

"Okay, A.J., you can pull the sheet up now." The doctor said, then wrote some words down on a chart and passed it to a nurse.

Rick cleared his throat. "Well, Doc, is he going to be all right?"

Dr. Allen nodded, then smiled at the relief on both brother's faces. "Yes, Rick. He's got a nasty fracture on his rib cage, and I may have to set his left cheekbone, but he'll live. That sprained knee is going to have to have some therapy, though. I'm keeping you overnight. Now Rick…."

The doctor turned to the older Simon. "You've been doing a good job of pretending, but you have two fractured ribs and your nose matches A.J.'s. You're staying put too!"

Rick groaned then brightened as Dr. Allen added, chuckling, "At least you did a number on that monster, I don't know how hard Laurie hit Altman, or what you did to him, but he's not going anywhere."

A.J. grimaced. "That's the problem, Doc. Rick told her not to come, Altman was planning to kill Laurie in front of us. If she'd missed landing on him…..

"Well, that explains it…." Rudy came in to the room just then.

"What?" Rick suddenly realized he hadn't seen Laurie for a couple hours. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, between Oscar's reading her the riot act for disobeying him, and you giving her the cold shoulder, Missy's pretty upset. I know, son, that you were worried," Rudy put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"But, she loves you two, there's no way you could make her not try to save you. I think you've punished her enough, Rick."

Part of Rick's heart melted; he didn't realize he'd hurt Laurie by his silence. "Rudy, I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted Laurie to realize what could have happened…wait a minute-where is she?"

Now it was the doctor's turn to look surprised. "I thought she'd been here, you haven't seen her?"

A.J. tried to sit up, a frantic expression on his face. "Rick, you need to find her, what if Altman had someone else working for him? "

Rick bolted immediately from his bed, ignoring his painful ribs. "Call Oscar, Rudy. You ," he pushed his brother back down. "Stay put….I'll find Laurie." As he limped down the hall, he "called" to his wife. "Laurie, sweetheart. Where are you?"

There was no answer, then he felt her very strongly nearby. As he went towards the visitor's area, he passed the chapel, and he knew where Laurie had gone for comfort.

Turning around in his tracks, Rick quietly entered the dimly lit room, then saw his wife with her head bowed, at the far end of a pew. As he started toward her, he felt ashamed that he'd made Laurie feel this bad.

Suddenly he froze-as he saw a figure rise up from next to her.

Altman. His voice sounded low in the stillness of the room.

"Well, well, Mrs. Simon. Alone at last." At once he saw the murderer push Laurie down as she let out a muffled cry.

"Sweetheart, don't move." Rick "told " her, slowly backing out of the room and heading toward the backdoor of the chapel. Turning on his transmitter, he quickly called "Oscar? Come to the chapel, quick, Altman's here!"

"Rick, help me!"

Laurie's thoughts answered him, her terror coming through, then he heard sounds of a struggle come from inside, and he burst through the door.

Before him, he saw in the half-light the former doctor holding his wife down, one hand covering her mouth, the other poised with a knife. With a speed he didn't know he still had , Rick lunged, knocking Altman backwards. Off balance, the man flipped over the pew, then fell, wedged between the benches.

At once the lights flashed on, then Oscar and Ron , followed by two security men, ran in and grabbed up the dazed murderer. Rick turned, then frantically gathered Laurie into his arms, saying, "Laurie, darlin', did he hurt you?"

Gasping for breath, she shook her head, "Noooo, Rick, but, I guess I nodded off, I thought I heard you call, then… he was going to stab me, I couldn't breathe, love….." Laurie's voice failed her, and he tightened his embrace.

"Shhh, it's all right-I'm not going to let you go, sweetheart. Forgive me, Laurie, you scared me."

In a flash the fear left her eyes, and Laurie raised a trembling hand to his face. "Darling, I'm sorry too, I, I didn't know …" she murmured, then Rick pulled her hand to his lips. "My brave Valkrie…."

"Rick, Laurie?" Ron came toward them. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, but how'd that bastard get out of the jail ward?" Rick growled, fury building inside. He felt Laurie's hand stroke his face, and the anger lessened as she whispered "It's all right, darling."

Oscar spoke from behind the Chief of Detectives. "He somehow got a knife and forced a doctor to unlock his cuffs. Fortunately the man got away from Altman and sounded the alarm. If you hadn't called me…."

The older man stopped, then sat down and shakily hugged his daughter.

"It's okay, Dad, you got here in time. I know I shouldn't have gone without you, but…" Laurie bit her lip, then resolutely said, "I couldn't let him kill Rick and A.J….."

A proud look appeared on Oscar's face. "I know, honey. Like this man of yours, I was terrified. Please humor your old dad, though, okay."

Smiling, Laurie nodded, then rested her cheek against his. "I promise."

Clearing his throat, Ron got their attention. "I'm glad we got that settled, guys. Now we'd better let Rudy and A.J. know everything's under control."

Rick grinned, then a spasm of pain reminded him of his broken ribs. Laurie saw his discomfort and put her arm around him. "Rick, we need to get you to bed, you're hurt."

Chuckling, he let Oscar and Ron help them up, then taking Laurie's arm, told her, "As long as that's plural, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, A.J., just ten more knee bends."

An exhausted A.J. grimaced at his older brother, huffing and puffing himself while he counted off sit-ups.

"You said ten more a minute ago…" he replied, winded. Rick just snickered, then grunted "98, 99, 100!"

Falling backwards, he lay on the exercise mat for a moment, until A.J. finished his last knee bend.

"Uncle Rick, is it twenty minutes yet?" Ricky asked, still going at a quick pace on their treadmill.

"Right….now. Okay, cool down, Ricky." Rick told him, then reached down and pulled a cold bottle of water from the portable chest they kept in the patio. It was a surprisingly cool fall day, but after an hour of working out, Rick was glad it was time to relax. Just then Ceci's voice called from the house.

"Ricky? Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure, squirt, but it'll cost you." A.J.'s oldest grinned and high-fived his uncle, then pulled another water from the chest and sprinted into the house.

A.J. grinned, as he sat up to towel off the beads of sweat on his face. "Thank God things are back to normal, the way those two have been tiptoeing around….."

Rick gave a knowing look at his brother, "Yeah, they're growing up too fast, A.J.. You had them worried…."

"I know, I wish they didn't have to know about stuff like. what happened and how sick some people are." A.J. sighed, stretching out on his exercise mat. After a moment of quiet, he looked over at Rick.

"Rick?"

"Hmmm" Rick looked out onto the ranch, lost in thought.

"It wasn't your fault, you did your best to protect me from Altman."

Startled, Rick lowered his gaze to his brother's still bruised face.

"A.J., if I'd only been faster at the airport…I couldn't even knock an old man out..maybe I'm losing it.." he began, then A.J. shook his head.

"Rick, read my lips, it wasn't your fault Altman nearly beat me to death. Believe me…. I thought it was my fault, not paying attention to our surroundings coming into the airport….."

Just then a welcome voice sounded from the kitchen door. "Who wants a juice?"

A.J. sat up, all tiredness gone. "I do, Linny. Come have one with me?"

Immediately Linda came out of the house, a smile from ear to ear as she brought over two bottles of sparkling juice. To both brothers' delight, Laurie followed her out, holding two iced teas.

Suddenly Rick got an idea. "A.J., hey, watch this!", he whispered.

As Laurie and Linda neared them, Rick lay back, then waited until Laurie leaned over and put the drinks on a tray.

"Gotcha, sweetheart!" Rick smirked, pulling her down.. Laughing with delight, Laurie landed on his chest, then cupped his face in her hand and kissed him.

"Rick, that was pretty sneaky, I'll bet….A.J.!" Linda squealed as the younger Simon grabbed her hand, then wrapped his arms around her. "Sneaky, huh?"

"Yes, Mr. Simon, that was….mmmmmm"

Whatever Linda was about to say was muffled by her husband's lips. Rick chuckled, then saw the desire in Laurie's eyes as she whispered, "I love my sneaky husband, I think we should sneak off together."

"Best idea you've had all day, darlin'." Rick smirked, stroking her face. Sitting up with her in his arms, Rick pulled them both up by hanging on to the treadmill.

"Hey, are you done exercising?" A.J. teased, Linda still snuggled to his chest.

"Nope, my exercise routine just's going into the house. You two feel free to do the same." Rick laughed. Taking Laurie's hand, he led her to their room, then scooped her up at the doorway and carried her inside.

Two teenagers watched this from the open door of the kitchen, then quickly ducked out of sight as their parents walked down the hallway, laughing, then closed the door of the guest room.

"You owe me five bucks, Ricky." Ceci giggled as her brother reluctantly pulled a worn bill from his pocket.

"Okay, so you were right, but I still don't can't figure how Uncle Rick stays so strong."

"I eat my vegetables and study hard, that's how!" came a voice from behind them, and Ricky flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Uncle Rick."

"That's okay, son… your Uncle Robbie and Auntie Robin used to wonder about your Aunt and I when they were your age." Rick grinned, then tousled their hair as he grabbed a plate of sandwiches and a couple of sodas from the refrigerator.

"Are you and Auntie having a picnic?" Ricky snickered, then laughed out loud as his godfather nodded.

"Yeah, and so are your folks, so don't wait up, kids"! he added.

As Rick re-entered their room, he saw Laurie crook her finger invitingly at him. At once he put down his load of goodies and closed the door.

"My strong man, I think I need a training session… …." She began, only for Rick to lay her down on the bed and start kissing her.

"My pucker muscles need a workout, sweetheart," he said, finally catching his breath. Laurie wound her arms around him, then answered, "I'll be glad to help, darling." Instantly she caught his lips with hers, and Rick forgot about any other workout plans.

"Guess I've still got my rainbow…." He thought, a smile on his face.

"You sure do." A sudden whisper in his ear made Rick chuckle. "Mindreader…." He teased, kissing her neck.

All was right in the world.


End file.
